


How Tony came to love the laundry room

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [3]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Misuse of laundry rooms, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'This wasn't exactly how he'd planned this going down. All Tony hand aimed to do was sneak down to the laundry room, find his pants from lastnight and open these goddamn cuffs. But of course being Tony Stark things never seem to work the way he plans.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tony came to love the laundry room

**Author's Note:**

> Bows again, sorry bout that title. I hope to come up with something better soon. And this would be the third fic in the series. Death-by-avengers asked for handcuffs... and I gave her laundry room porn. Hope you enjoy!

This wasn't exactly how he'd planned this going down. All Tony hand aimed to do was sneak down to the laundry room, find his pants from lastnight and open these goddamn cuffs. But of course being Tony Stark things never seem to work the way he plans.

"Tony, I want you to pay attention now," Steve's voice breaks through his thoughts, "Pay attention Tony because first I'm going to bend you over this dryer, open you up and then fuck you until you come without ever touching your cock once."

Tony moans and nods his head in reply. This is way better than his original plan, Tony thinks as Steve ducks under the circle of his arms to kiss further down his bare chest. Steve's large hands slide around from his hips to grab a good handful of his ass and knead it. The sensations send his rocking up on his toes and shoot tingles down his spine that settle low in his balls. As Steve's kisses meet the waistband of his boxers his hand slip back to Tony's hips and spin him around.

Steve get's up from his crouch, and presses a kiss to Tony's neck as he reaches over to turn on the dryer. The vibrations against his hard cock send his hips rocking forward and then back into Steve's hips. There is shock of the cold metal against his bare cock and makes Tony gasp as his boxers are pulled down. The dryer heats up pretty quickly after that, the warmth and vibrations making his cock start to leak. Oh good does it feel good.

Tony whimpers as his chest his pressed to the dryer and his hips are drawn back so that only the tip of his cock can touch it. He chokes on a breath as Steve spreads him wide and licks a stripe up his crack. After that it's all just too much, the heat and rocking from the dryer against his chest and cock making him squirm. And Steve's mouth, God Steve's too talented mouth licking, sucking at him opening him wide for Steve. Soon his fingers are added in and it's such a delicious burn.

"Steve please, now. I'm ready now. God I need it Steve, need you." Tony babbled.

He whined when he felt Steve pull away but speaks up when he hears Steve scrambling, "L-left ass pocket Steve, its in the left ass pocket."

The feel of Steve's sheathed and lubed cock pressing against his hole was a sweet relief.

"God, Tony I can feel it vibrating through you." Steve mumbled into his neck as his eased in.

Tony groans and pushes back knowing it won't last long. The pace is fast, hard and dirty. Tony's body is entirely pressed against the hot dryer, his cuffed hands out front grasping uselessly at the smooth top. He can't move, Steve has one hand on his back and the other griping tightly on his hip. Each thrust in brushes his prostate and pushes his hips harder into the dryer, and oh god this was going to end soon.

"Steve, I can't. Soon, gonna come soon." Tony babbled around a moan.

Steve, god bless him, smiled into his neck upped the pace. Two more thrusts and Tony's coming. His body shakes with pleasure as he comes all over the front of the dryer, eyes closed mouth open. Steve follows not long after that, his larger body wrapped around Tony's and groaning into shoulders. They both stay like that for a minute before sliding down and resting their backs against the dryer. Tony's the first to start laughing Steve joining him after a moment. He's still chuckling as he shuffles to his pants and grabs the key.

After freeing himself he crawls back over to Steve, "Thanks for that by the way, I had no clue how fun a dryer could be."

Steve just smiles in return, leans forward and presses a kiss to Tony's lips, "Anytime." he says pulling away.

Tony laughs as he pulls on his pants and gets up to leave.

"Meet me in the shower in thirty Rogers, Don't be late." he says with a wink as he leaves.


End file.
